What If
by QueenAmaryllis
Summary: Que tal si en lugar de enfrentarse a James en ese estudio, Edward y Bella hubieran escapado juntos, arriesgando todo por estar a salvo y vencer a un sádico vampiro que quiere ver a ambos sufrir. Es mi primer Fanfic, por favor hagan feedback, ya quiero a todo aquel que se atreva a leer esto.
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight**_ _ **Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**_

 **Prólogo**

Nos estábamos divirtiendo hasta el momento, si hubiera si quiera anticipado que es lo que iba a pasar no habría salido de mi casa, no tendría que haber aceptado la invitación de Edward para jugar béisbol con su familia, aunque esa es una manera en la que me puedo involucrar un poco más con mi ahora familia adoptiva, agradezco mucho la cálida bienvenida que me dieron, todos excepto Rosalie, esa despampanante rubia que parece odiarme con todo su corazón, no entiendo que es lo que hice mal con ella o en qué momento le ofendí, pero parece no quererme cerca de ella o de su familia.

Sólo fueron unos instantes, en unos instantes todo se volvió un caos y cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el coche a toda prisa hacia mi casa, James es el nombre de mi persecutor, según Edward es un sádico cazador, que no estará tranquilo hasta que haya conseguido a su víctima (quien obviamente era yo), no fue muy tranquilizador, pero en estos momentos sólo me interesa la seguridad de Charlie, si se trataba de un sádico vampiro que quiere verme muerta es evidente que le puede hacerle daño a todas las personas que quiero para llegar a su meta.

\- No sé que voy a decirle Edward, qué puedo hacer para que no lo lastime, no quiero que nada le pase.

\- Nada le pasará, no mientras nosotros vivamos y lo sabes, te protegeré con mi vida, al igual que toda la familia, miéntele y que sea convincente, puedes decir que te iras con tu madre a Phoenix, que quieres aclarar tu mente, miente, pero hazlo rápido porque ese maldito nos está siguiendo muy de cerca.

\- Está bien, voy a hacer lo posible, tomaré algunas cosas y vuelvo al coche, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Estaba tan nerviosa al atravesar mi puerta, no quería dañar los sentimientos de Charlie, dejándolo de esa manera, sé que lo va a relacionar con la vez que mi madre lo abandono conmigo en brazos hace tantos años, pero es la única opción que tengo de momento, para que no le hagan daño. Tomé algunas cosas del neceser y un par de cambio de ropa y los metí en mi mochila, bajé como bala a la sala en donde Charlie se encontraba viendo un partido.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Son las 9 de la noche, creo que Edmundo puede aguantar hasta mañana para verte.

\- Me voy papá, me voy y no vuelvo mas a Forks y se llama Edward no Edmundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Bella?, ¿por qué te vas?

\- Ya no soporto estar más aquí papá, lo siento, pero necesito pensar en muchas cosas, si esto es lo que quiero para mi vida, ire a Phoenix aunque mamá no esté ahí, tengo mis propias llaves, si me canso de manejar dormiré en algún motel tú no te preocupes.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio Bella, por favor, no hagas eso, trataré de cambiar, pasar más tiempo de calidad contigo.- lo dijo de una manera que me rompió el corazón, casi al borde de las lágrimas, dios, sólo quería decirle que se trataba de una broma y no me iría, pero era imposible.

\- No insistas por favor, nos vemos.- Y salí de casa dejándolo ahí plantado en la sala de estar, me hizo sentir tan mal, la peor hija de todo el universo, pero era por su bien.

Subí a mi camioneta y arranqué, tan pronto di vuelta a la calle Edward se subió reemplazando en el volante.

\- Todo estará bien Bella, nos iremos lejos y mi familia se hará cargo de esta situación, cuidarán a Charlie y yo me haré cargo de ti.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward? ¿A dónde iremos?, dos adolescentes de preparatoria allá afuera, ni siquiera pude tomar mis ahorros del jarrón, rayos.- era verdad, qué se supone que haríamos, dónde dormiríamos. Fue en el instante que Edward se rió que me di cuenta que lo que dije sí que había sonado tonto.

\- Bella, tengo más de cien años, lo que haremos déjamelo a mí, tenemos mas de 20 propiedades que son permanentes alrededor de todo el país, además de otras que adquirimos de vez en cuando.- sonrió más amplio aún.- Además yo tengo mi propio dinero y no precisamente guardado en un jarrón, creo que no cabría en una cosa tan pequeña.- para mi pesar soltó una carcajada.

\- Muy bien señor Don yo sé lo que hago porque tengo propiedades y dinero que no cabría en un jarrón por el excesivo espacio que demanda, vámonos de aquí.

Definitivamente Edward me hace sentir mejor, quitó un peso de mi espalda y ahora tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, todo se va a solucionar.


	2. Chapter 1: Oasis

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Edward había manejado lo que parecían ser demasiadas horas, ya me sentía toda entumecida y no descansaba bien durmiendo en el asiento del coche. Había tomado su volvo pero decía que en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad lo cambiaría por algún otro coche que no llamara la atención, para poder pasar desapercibidos, justo cuando hacia ese tipo de comentarios volvía a la realidad. Estábamos huyendo, dejando nuestras vidas y familias atrás porque a un estúpido vampiro se le ocurrió que sería divertido jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- de repente interrumpió mis pensamientos negativos.

\- Yo… eh, no pasa nada, es sólo que me siento muy cansada Edward no puedo descansar aquí en el coche.- vi en sus ojos que me cree una mala mentirosa pero bueno, era verdad en parte.

\- Lo siento cariño, no pensé en eso, yo no siento ese tipo de incomodidad y no recordé tus necesidades humanas, sólo hemos parado unas cuantas veces en gasolineras.- lo dijo como si hubiera cometido un pecado capital, siempre se preocupaba demasiado, si sólo es cansancio.- Pararé en el próximo Motel que vea por la carretera.- ¿Qué qué?.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un, un motel?- no pude evitar sonar tres tonos más alto que lo normal y mi cara sonrojada debió divertirle de sobre manera.

\- Tienes que descansar, tampoco puedo permitir que duermas todo el camino en estas condiciones Bella, todo está controlado hasta el momento, Emmett y Jasper están rastreando la huella de James, mi padre y las chicas protegen a tu padre, es hora de que descanses un poco. Debes hacerlo.- lo último lo dijo en tono autoritario, no podía ganarle esta vez.

\- Bien, tienes razón, llegaremos al próximo motel que encontremos en el camino.- lo dije lo más tranquila posible, oh dios, que no se dé cuenta lo que esto significa en realidad para mí, dame fuerzas para soportarlo. Definitivamente sería una larga noche.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando Edward me estaba avisando que nos encontrábamos muy cerca de uno, tomé coraje y sólo le sonreí, en el lío que me estoy metiendo, si Charlie supiera, si mi madre se enterará. Madre Santa.

Era un lugar con una fachada bastante grande, unas palmeras y una gran fuente adornaban el exterior y con letras grandes y luminosas en un tono azul neón se leía "Oasis", vaya nombre, pero sí que va de acorde al concepto.

\- La habitación Súper VIP, por favor.- de nuevo la voz ronca de Edward me sacó de la ensoñación, ¿pero de dónde sacó eso?, oh si, el cartel de los precios, correcto Bella tranquilízate de una buena vez.

Una voz femenina le indicó un número y él puso en marcha el auto, eran unas 5 filas de cocheras bastante amplias y largas, Edward manejó hasta la aquellas que se veían aún más grandes, se detuvo a un costado de la marcada con un gran "9", de repente la puerta de la cochera comenzó a abrirse y se estacionó dentro.

\- Vamos Bella, date prisa si no quieres que te vean aquí toda adormilada, pensarán que te drogué o una cosa así para aprovecharme de ti.- esa no parecía mala idea, de hecho era una idea muy buena, que daría por poder hacer lo mismo, ¿en qué rayos piensas Bella?, calma tus hormonas.

\- ¿Cómo que para que no me vean? Que no se supone que estos lugares son muy discretos y esas cosas.

\- Si Bella, pero alguien tiene que cobrar el servicio, la gente no paga mucho con tarjeta de crédito en estos lugares, por eso mismo de la discreción.

\- Bah, está bien.- ¿cómo sabe tanto sobre estos lugares?, no me gusta eso para nada, pero no seguí cuestionando, tomé mi mochila y me adentre en el edificio.

Si no supiera que esto es un motel no lo habría adivinado, más bien tenía la pinta de un costoso departamento, seguro que no era algo barato, la fachada estaba pintada de color blanco y parecía algo simple, pero en cuanto cruce la puerta me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Una cocina integral de ensueño con una barra en medio y el comedor con 4 sillas a un costado, una sala de estar con pantalla de plasma y algunas películas acomodadas en un estante, que contenía unos cuantos libros también, seguí hacia adelante, donde me imaginé estaba la habitación, cuando Edward entró.

\- ¿Qué te parece Bella?- ¿qué me parece?, podría vivir aquí.

\- No es lo que esperaba de un lugar como estos, se supone que solo se viene aquí a pasar unas horas y las personas se van, ¿no es así?.- fue lo único que dije.

\- Sí, pero también sirve para pasar un tiempo de relajación o descanso, no todos lo toman de la manera en que tu pequeña cabecita piensa, Bella.- vaya, tenía la palabra "pervertida" escrita en toda la frente, me puse de mil colores y Edward se limitó a reír bajito.- Vamos, entremos a la habitación.- oh dios perdóname por mis pecados.

\- Esté, emmm, si, si claro.- ¿que acaso me había vuelto tartamuda o algo así?

Si la entrada me sorprendió, la habitación hace que casi me desmaye, literalmente, había una pavorosa cama justo en medio de ese enorme espacio, toda cubierta de colchas y almohadones rojos y blancos, se veía demasiado cómoda y me llamaba, frente a ella una televisión de plasma idéntica a la que se encontraba en la sala y a los lados unos pequeños buros que hacían juego con la cabecera de la cama, parecían estar hechos de mármol.

Aun sin quitarme la mochila camine por la habitación, sabía que Edward me miraba desde la puerta de la misma pero no me importó, la curiosidad mató al ratón después de todo, abrí una puerta que estaba al fondo y me encontré con el baño más bonito que había visto, aún más que el de la casa de los Cullen, había una bañera incrustada en el suelo, tenía forma de concha de mar, tañada en algún tipo de piedra, a parte una regadera doble y lavabo doble, pero solo un escusado, vaya, si ya me daba que no podrían esperar que dos personas fueran al baño juntas.

\- Bella, ¿quieres tomar una ducha?- esa voz, pero en qué momento se acercó, se me erizaron todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo, agradecí internamente que levará pantalones puestos y una sudadera, además me encontraba de espaldas a él.

\- Quiero dormir un rato primero, ¿podemos bañarnos en la mañana?- vi que arqueó una ceja y me miró de una manera que no supe describir, ¿sorpresa? ¿insinuación?, pero que rayos Bella, lo hiciste de nuevo.

\- Yo, yo lo siento Edward, no debí decirlo así, quise decir, quiero decir que mañana podemos bañarnos, por separado, primero tú y luego yo o como desees.- traté de darme a entender pero no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza, si pensaba que era una pervertida ahora estará pensando que soy una enferma sexual.

\- No te preocupes Bella, está bien, nada me gustaría más que tomar una ducha juntos.- se acercó y me tomó de los hombros, terminó susurrando en mi oído algo que entendí como "a veces tienes muy buenas ideas cariño", o me encontraba volando muy alto o de verdad estaba perdiendo mi audición.

No quise tentar más mi suerte, arrojé mi mochila encima de uno de los buros y me acosté sobre la cama, me permití cerrar los ojos y sentir la suavidad de esas sabanas, era como flotar en el aire, voltee a ver a Edward que seguía de pie en la puerta del baño y le hice una seña, dándole palmadas a la cama, para que se acostara a mi lado. Empezó a caminar y cometí el error de voltear hacia arriba, madre santa.

-¡Un espejo! ¡Edward, hay un espejo en el techo!.


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Y esto cómo se come?

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Desperté bien descansada y sola en la habitación, un increíble olor provenía de fuera, me levanté y fui a asearme al baño, me cepillé los dientes y tomé una buena ducha, nada mejor para calmar los estragos que dejaron mis hormonas en mí, nunca me había puesto a analizar todo lo que Edward me provocaba, me enriquece intelectualmente, sí, pero en las pasadas horas había aflorado en mi un deseo intenso por él, por su físico.

Aquí es donde agradezco que no pueda leer mis pensamientos, porque si pudiera no sé qué haría en realidad, nunca había entablado una conversación acerca de sexo con Edward pero seguro que sabe más que yo sobre el tema, por sus años seguro que le sobra experiencia. Vaya, sí que es verdad que cuando uno toma una ducha se pone a razonar acerca de toda su existencia.

\- Buenos días, Edward.- saludé al salir a la cocina, ya cambiada y peinada. Me sentía como una persona de nuevo.

\- Buenos días, Bella. ¿dormiste bien? ¿te sientes mejor?- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras batía unos huevos en el sartén.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias, un buen sueño era lo que me hacía falta. ¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?- le pregunté, al ver un montón de comida en la barra de la cocina, huevos, fruta fresca, pan y bebidas como agua y jugo. – Pero si esto es como para alimentar a 10 personas Edward.-

\- Eh ido de compras mientras estabas dormida, hay una gasolinera con un pequeño súper mercado a no más de 20 minutos, debes tener mucha hambre. Siéntate.-

\- Pero, ¿cómo has salido?, que no se supone que cuando sales no puedes volver a entrar o algo así.- soltó una risita.

\- Pagué unos dos días más, Bella. Podemos entrar y salir cuando nos plazca, incluso me dieron el control remoto de la cochera.- bufé, ya me imagino la cantidad de dinero que tuvo que dar para tener ese privilegio, si se trataba sólo de un lugar de paso.

\- Pero, ¿nos quedaremos tanto tiempo? Edward, qué no es mejor que nos sigamos moviendo.- le dije preocupada, mientras engullía mi delicioso desayuno, ese hombre no comía pero que sazón tenía en la cocina.

\- Recibí una llama de Emmett y Jasper mientras estaba en el súper mercado, lograron despistar a James con el olor de unas prendas de ropa que les entregué, lo están guiando hacia el oeste, estamos bien por ahora, en un par de días, cuando James se encuentre más alejado, viajaremos a Sudamérica.

\- ¿A Sudamérica? ¿dónde en específico?- pregunté realmente curiosa.

\- Es una sorpresa, Bella, cuando estemos ahí lo verás, pero sé que te va a gustar.- me lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Pff, sé que no te sacaré más información, debo llamar a Charlie, debe estar muy preocupado, más cuando él y Renee se enteren de que en realidad no voy a llegar a casa.- ya había terminado con todo el plato de comida frente a mí.

\- ¿Y qué le dirás, Bella?, si no vas a llegar hasta la casa de tu mamá, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que estés cerca de ellos para evitar que James rastree tu aroma, creo que aunque no suene buena idea, es mejor que no tengas contacto con ellos hasta que todo se solucione.- tenía razón, no puedo arriesgarme por ningún motivo, no voy a poner en peligro a mis padres.

\- Es verdad, aunque me duela, es mejor que no sepan nada sobre mí por el momento.-

\- ¿Te gustó tu desayuno?- me preguntó, tratando de distraerme y se lo agradecí internamente, sé que no había puesto la cara más feliz del mundo. – me costó mucho trabajo prepararlo, no me dan ganas de probarlo así que no sé cómo sabe.-

\- Estuvo delicioso, de verdad, no sé de donde sacaste ese don para cocinar, ni a mí me quedan tan bien.- era verdad, era bastante bueno, probablemente si se conseguía uno de esos shows de cocina tendría un buen rating, ellos casi nunca probaban sus creaciones y así pasaría desapercibido.

\- Me alegra que te guste.- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?, lo ideal es que no salgamos, así que te recomiendo ver alguna película y que descanses un poco más, para que el viaje que vamos a hacer no se te haga pesado.

\- Me parece una excelente idea.- me dirigí a la sala con ánimos renovados, dispuesta a escoger una película para ver.

Hay Bella, pero que suerte tienes de verdad, porqué el universo se empeña en hacerme pasar momentos tan vergonzosos. Frente a mí se encontraba toda una colección de películas, pero no de las comunes, ¡porqué porqué!, eran al menos 50 películas xxx, y lo peor es que sostenía una en mis manos, ¿"garganta profunda"? ¿Y eso qué rayos significa?, no me lo quería imaginar, pero Edward me ayudó con eso, interrumpió justo cuando estaba pensando como rayos se involucraba una garganta profunda en una película xxx.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella?, de repente te pusiste pálida.- vaya, no creo que lo esté todavía, empezaba a sentir como me ardía la cara.- y ahora te sonrojas, no sé si eso se califica como bipolaridad o algo así.- empezó a reír.

\- No te rías.-dije bajito- me encontré con esto.- tomé la poca valentía que me quedaba y le extendí la película.

\- Ah es eso, ¿te incomodan ese tipo de cuestiones Bella?- ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso?, desde cuándo se había convertido en alguien liberal, pensé que su reacción sería quitármela de las manos y taparme los ojos para que no viera ese tipo de cosas.

\- Yo, pues no, no me incomoda, pero no me esperaba que estuvieran aquí, además son muchas, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta de ellas?

\- Desde el instante en el que entramos, puedo ver todo con más detalle que tú, Bella, al igual que el espejo del techo.- ese tonto espejo.

Anoche lo único que hizo fue reírse de mí al ver mi reacción, tuve que pensarlo mucho para descubrir cuál era el propósito de un enorme espejo pegado al techo de una habitación, justo encima de una pavorosa cama, creo que debo empezar a entrenar mi mente para que piense de una manera más rápida en ese aspecto, no me gusta quedarme como boba tratando de adivinar las cosas.

\- No me recuerdes ese espejo ahora, no lo quiero ni ver.- decidí que lo pondría a prueba, quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar sintiéndose cómodo con ese tema, no quería ser la única que se sintiera un poco cohibida. –Edward, ¿qué te parece si vemos una de estas películas?- trate de sonar lo más convincente posible y fingí una voz ¿sexy?, más bien melosa, no creo que nada en mi suene sexy.

Pude ver como se ponía tenso al instante, pasó saliva, pero tenía cara de póker, no pude ni intentar adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando, se quedó muy serio unos instantes y yo no me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba, extendiéndole una película que tomé al azar del estante.

Bajé la película, creyendo que había ganado, no iba a decir nada, pero ahí reaccionó, volteó a ver la película que estaba sosteniendo y después me vio directamente a los ojos, que ojos por dios, parecía que estaba viendo dentro de mí.

-Bella, Bella.- dijo mi nombre con una voz ronca, mientras chasqueaba la legua, por dios, nunca lo había escuchado decirlo de esa manera, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho, cruce las piernas, tratando de soportar el calor que me recorrió completa en ese instante.

\- Edward.- suspiré, ¿en qué me había metido ahora?, comenzó a caminar y se paró frente al estante de películas.

\- Veamos esta, Bella.- madre santa.


	4. Chapter 3: Pasatiempos

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Se supone que diría que no, se supone que el Edward protector tiene que salir a flote en estos momentos y decir que por ninguna circunstancia puedo ver una cosa así, que es para personas adultas y que mi mente es muy limpia para eso, ¿o es que no pensaba así?, tomé aire y me dispuse a afrontar la consecuencia de mi ocurrencia.

\- Se ve interesante.- dije tratando de disimular mis nervios, en la portada se veía una pareja besándose de una manera por demás provocativa, tenía la leyenda "romantic couples", por lo menos era un nombre mejor que el de "garganta profunda".

\- Bien, la pondré en el reproductor, ¿quieres palomitas o algo así?, eso comen en los cines.- dijo riendo. Debe estar de broma, puse cara de pocos amigos, era claro que palomitas no había traído y que era solo para burlarse de mi sufrimiento.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.- le dije, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes, solo rió y me tomó de los hombros, guiándome hasta el sillón.

Lo vi bastante relajado, tal vez debería sentirme igual, no tengo por qué preocuparme, Edward es mi novio y ver una película xxx supone una aventura para una pareja, experimentar con cosas y hacer algo atrevido de vez en cuando no es malo, pero es que se trata de él, dónde había quedado ese vampiro tímido de hace unos pocos días, que no podía besarme por más de 10 segundos seguidos sin tener miedo a romper su estúpido auto control.

Dónde está la Bella que hace unos días parecía querer abusar de él y corromper su inocencia, parece que los papeles se habían invertido, porque ahora no se trataban de simples besos, era una situación candente de verdad y no sé cómo reaccionar ante ello, ahora estaba aquí sentada a lado de Edward y esperando a que la dichosa película comenzara.

\- Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, Bella, noto lo nerviosa que estas, si pudieras escuchar tu corazón como yo lo hago.- amo a este hombre, no cabe duda. No era momento de echarme para atrás, si él había tomado la decisión de avanzar en ese aspecto de la relación, yo también lo haría.

\- Estoy bien, solo quiero preguntarte algunas cosas primero, si se puede.- en ese mismo instante pauso la televisión y se giró para verme a los ojos.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Bella, adelante.- bueno, pues allá iba yo, no perdía nada.

\- ¿Por qué ese cambio Edward?, sabes que la que eh querido algo más contigo soy yo, pero no se puede porque temes hacerme daño, aunque sé que jamás podrías hacerlo. ¿Por qué ahora quieres hacer esto conmigo?- solté en lo que parecía un solo respiro, demasiado bajito y rápido como para que alguien como yo lo escuchara, pero claramente él sí lo hizo.

\- Te voy a ser sincero, Bella.- hay dios, no mejor no, que me mienta, no me suena bien.- sabes lo que sentí por ti al momento de conocerte, el deseo que tengo por beber tu sangre, eso en parte me impedía pensar en ti como mujer, no porque signifique que no te deseo, sino porque al hacerlo mi concentración se reduce, no me puedo imaginar que pasaría si en un momento de debilidad te hago daño.

\- No me harías daño, Edward, eso sólo está en tu cabeza.- le dije de la manera más dulce posible, que entendiera que sé que no podría dañarme.

\- Ahora lo sé, Bella, ahora tengo mentalizado todo lo que quiero hacer contigo.- ¿qué? ¿cómo que todo lo que quiere hacer conmigo?- esto que estamos viviendo ahora, lo de James, tener que escapar y la familia enfocada en destruirlo, con eso me eh dado cuenta que no quiero perder ni un segundo de los momentos que paso contigo. Voy a disfrutarte a cada momento y para eso debo dejar mi auto control a un lado.

\- No entiendo a qué quieres llegar Edward.- todo esto estaba muy raro.

\- Quiero que seamos una pareja normal, Bella. Voy a ir alejando los pensamientos negativos de mi mente, poco a poco, quiero que disfrutes estar conmigo emocional y físicamente, si sí sabes a lo qué me refiero ¿verdad?- por dios, había tartamudeado, claro que lo sabía.- así que empezaré por algo como una película.

\- Edward, pues, a mí me parece bien, digo sabes de sobra que yo sí quiero intentarlo, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo a tu ritmo.- lo dije tranquila para inspirarle confianza, pero por dentro estoy bailando la danza del vientre de la emoción.

\- Bien, hay que reproducir la película.

\- Ok.- asentí y me clavé en el sillón con las piernas juntas y mis manos descansando sobre mis muslos. Esto sería largo e interesante.

La película comenzó, había una pareja en una cama grande y con sábanas blancas, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse. ¿Dónde estaba la escena donde el repartidor llegaba a entregar una pizza, o el fontanero arreglaba el fregadero?, creí que debía haber un ridículo guion al principio, en el que dijeras ¡pero eso no pasa en realidad!, pero no estaba ahí, apenas había comenzado y ya se estaban comiendo a besos.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te besara de esa manera?- ¡qué! ¿lo escuché bien?, no supe que decir, cómo es que lo pregunta, pues es obvio que ¡sí! ¡sí que quiero!- contesta, Bella, quiero saber qué te gustaría.-

\- Sí, sí quiero- volví a hablar más bajo de lo que una persona normal podría llegar a escuchar.

\- No te escuché bien, Bella, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- pero porqué me hace esto, por favor. Tomé aire y le respondí con la verdad.

\- Quiero que me beses así Edward.- para ese momento, en la película la chica ya estaba acostada y él encima de ella, tocándola por debajo de la ropa.- y también quiero que me toques de esa manera.- ¿eso había salido de mí?, pero en dónde tenía guardadas estas agallas.

Lo voltee a ver, tenía su rostro fijo en la pantalla, como queriendo memorizar todo lo que veía, se le veía tenso y sus puños estaban apretando su pantalón, en unos instantes se relajó un poco y volteó su cara hacia mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, en este momento yo ya me sentía acalorada y debía estar colorada, pues no sentí que sus manos estuvieran frías.

\- Quiero que cuando te tenga entre mis brazos me digas qué es lo que te gusta y que no, Bella. Quiero que disfrutes de verdad, todas y cada una de las cosas que tengo planeadas para ti.- madre santa.

\- ¿Tienes planeado algo para mí?- un grito interrumpió nuestra conversación.

La chica en la pantalla ya no tenía nada de ropa y él chico se encontraba cada vez más cerca de sus partes íntimas, ¡va a hacerle un oral!, está bien, creo que aún no estoy preparada para ver esto en frente de Edward. Tomé el control remoto y apagué todo de inmediato, antes de que el chico se encontrara el tesoro. Edward empezó a reír.

\- ¿Por qué a ti no te afecta esto, es que en secreto te la pasas viendo porno en tu habitación?- le dije, seria.

\- No, Bella, ver pornografía no está entre mis pasatiempos recurrentes, es sólo que estamos aquí desde ayer y ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a todo eso.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?, no entiendo Edward.- de qué está hablando este hombre.

\- Leo mentes, Bella, además de que mis otros sentidos también están mil veces mejor desarrollados que los tuyos. En este lugar hay al menos 30 habitaciones que siempre están ocupadas y créeme que no todos llegan aquí sólo para descansar, como tú lo hiciste.-

\- ¡Oh!.


	5. Chapter 4: Hambre

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Como no pensé en eso antes, Edward y yo encerrados en un motel, claro que yo no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, pero él no se la estaba pasando muy bien, me imagino todo lo que ha escuchado hasta ahora, todas las parejas manteniendo relaciones y gritando quien sabe que cosas, además de que puede leer las mentes de todos, ¡no puede ser!, no sólo escuchó, es como si hubiera presenciado todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- cómo que qué pasaba.- el color se fue de tu cara, ¿te sientes mal?- sí que me sentía algo mareada, no sé si debo estar molesta o no.

\- ¿Viste todo, verdad? De las parejas que han estado en este lugar, viste a todas esas mujeres desnudas en las mentes de sus acompañantes.- seguro así tenía una mejor vista que lo que veía en mí.

\- Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar, Bella. Sí he visto mucho de lo que las personas hacen aquí, pero trato de evitar sus pensamientos.- como si eso fuera suficiente.- tal vez estas preocupada acerca de las otras mujeres que eh visto, lo lamento, es solo que no puedo evadir todo lo que llega a mi cabeza, quisiera poder, Bella, pero no lo hago con una mala intención, te aseguro que mis pensamientos son solo para ti, nunca pensaría de esa manera en otra mujer que no fueras tú.- ya lo sabía.

\- Lo sé Edward, no te preocupes, no sé qué me pasó. Creo que así se sienten los celos, no quería imaginarme que te agradaría el físico de otra persona, cuando ni siquiera eh podido mostrarte el mío.

\- Eso se puede arreglar, Bella.- ¿había escuchado bien?, no estoy segura si se trató de una proposición para verme sin ropa.

Ahora que lo pienso, Edward no había visto nunca gran parte de mi cuerpo, los días más cálidos en Forks sólo te permitían utilizar blusas de manga larga, porque aun así el clima era frío. En este lugar estaba más caliente y llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta, pensar que lo más revelador que ha visto tu novio de ti son los brazos. Eso sí que es una pena.

\- Ojalá que se solucione muy pronto, por favor.- no había nada más que deseara en ese momento, bueno puede que sí.- ¿tenemos noticias sobre lo que pasa con James?- cambié bruscamente de tema, ahora eso era lo que me preocupaba.

\- Emmett se comunicará en cuanto tengan alguna novedad.- se quedó muy serio unos segundos, esperé a que dijera algo.- lo pensé bien y es mejor que comencemos a movernos bella, nos iremos de aquí temprano por la mañana, tomaremos un avión a Brasil.

\- ¿Iremos hasta Brasil?- dije, algo sorprendida.

Vaya creo que ahora si se excedió un poquito, viajar casi hasta el extremo sur del planeta, aunque era justificado, no se trataba de una persona común y corriente de la que tenemos que huir, así que creo que para Edward irnos hasta otro planeta para mantenerme a salvo sería una opción viable.

Porqué tuvo que pasarnos esto, estábamos bien, estábamos disfrutando de la hermosa relación que llevamos, porqué tuve que ir a ese estúpido partido de béisbol, a mí ni si quiera me gustan los deportes, no soy buena ni para caminar sin caerme, a quién se le ocurrió que podía ir a jugar, ahora estamos aquí huyendo y todo por mi culpa, porque soy una humana, una débil humana.

\- Si, vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial.- me dijo, parecía que se trataba de un lugar bastante especial, estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Está bien.- le devolví la sonrisa, me gustaba verlo con ese ánimo.

Estuvimos planeando a detalle el viaje que haríamos, Edward reservó los boletos de avión, igual debe haber pagado una fortuna por ellos pues eran de último minuto y yo aquí sin poder aportar ni un quinto a la causa, me sentía inútil y me desesperaba, pues todos estaban haciendo algo para mantenerme a salvo y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni tenia los recursos para defenderme.

Fue cuando mi estómago rugió que me di cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido bastante rápido, Edward se levantó del sillón donde nos habíamos quedado charlando y fue hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué gustas que te prepare para comer?, veamos traje algo de pasta de lasaña, queso y champiñones, puedo hacerte una si gustas.

\- Si sigues cocinando todo para mi vas a malcriarme, Edward. Mejor déjame hacerlo a mi.- le dije

\- Claro que no, ahora estas bajo mi cuidado y voy a hacer bien mi trabajo, además dijiste que mi comida de humanos es buena, tu puedes ayudarme pasándome los ingredientes, si gustas.- no era tan mala idea, además tiene razón, su comida es mucho mejor que la que yo cocino, me podría acostumbrar a ella.

\- Trato, yo te pasó los ingredientes.

Pasamos un rato agradable haciendo la comida, era como conectarnos de otra manera, se sentía bien y era muy divertido. Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió mucho y me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, tomó un pedazo de fresa de las frutas que había traído y la puso en la palma de mi mano, me miro profundamente y luego se llevó mi mano a la boca, ¡se comió la fresa!, fue intenso, porque sé que él no se alimenta de comida normal, quería preguntarle por qué lo hizo y que pasa cuando ingería una cosa que no fuera sangre, pero estaba atontada, aun sentía ese hormigueo y parecía que me encontraba en las nubes.

\- Edward.- su nombre salió como un gemido, me miró a los ojos y pude notar como pasaban de un café oscuro a un negro intenso.

Es verdad, no se había alimentado desde antes de toparnos con James en ese campo, debía llevar una semana sin probar la sangre, caí en cuenta de que es algo que es difícil para él, siempre me ha dicho que le es más fácil estar cerca de mi cuando no tiene sed.

\- Tus ojos Edward, debemos buscar donde te alimentes.- le dije preocupada.

\- Puedo aguantar un par de días más, Bella. Ahora no tenemos oportunidad de buscar en dónde cazar.

\- Pero debes hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas incomodo estando alrededor de mi cuando tienes tanta sed.

\- En cuando lleguemos a Brasil solucionamos eso, ahora debes comer señorita.- no iba a ceder.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, una lasaña que parecía sacada de un restaurant de lujo, Edward hizo todo, yo simplemente le pasaba los ingredientes, además preparó una ensalada de lechuga con fresas, mango, y otras frutas que sabía muy bien. Comí hasta saciarme y ayudé a Edward a recoger todo el desastre.

Volvimos a repasar el plan para mañana, por suerte tengo mi pasaporte vigente, porque según Edward el falsificar uno iba a tomar un tiempo y era lo que no teníamos.

Me llegó el cansancio de repente cuando aún estábamos en la sala y por primera vez Edward me tomó en brazos y me acostó en sus piernas, mientras me sobaba la espalda con su mano, estaba tan cansada como para reaccionar pero estaba disfrutándolo, me dormí en su regazo como un bebé.


	6. Chapter 5: Huida

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Estábamos de camino al aeropuerto cuando Edward recibió una llama de su padre al celular, al parecer existían pistas acerca del paradero de James, Alice y Jasper encontraron a una pareja de vampiros enemistados con él y proporcionaron datos para encontrarlo.

A pesar de tener una esperanza de que esto se termine no me siento segura, no hasta saber que James ya no es una amenaza, ¿eso significa hasta que muera?, nunca le desee algo así a nadie, ni siquiera creí ser capaz de hacerlo, pero tratándose de un monstruo como el, no creo que se merezca nada bueno. No creo que signifique que soy una mala persona, o al menos eso espero, solo quiero estar en paz y que las personas que quiero estén a salvo, que Edward se mantenga a salvo.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas Bella?- me preguntó con cara de preocupado.

\- Sólo pensaba cosas- voltee y lo mire a los ojos- ¿crees que soy mala Edward?, ¿crees que soy mala por desear que alguien deje de existir?-

\- Bella, no creo que seas mala por desear que alguien que está amenazando tu vida deje de existir, no te castigues así ni pienses cosas negativas sobre ti misma, eres de lejos el alma más pura que eh conocido en toda mi existencia y déjame decirte que eso es casi todo un siglo, imagínate tú a cuantas personas asciende eso.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, como si yo fuera la única cosa valiosa en el mundo para él, supe que decía la verdad.

Trate de relajarme un poco pues aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar a nuestro destino, tomaríamos un avión en Seattle, con una sola escala en Houston, pues no contaban con vuelos directos de un día para otro nuestro destino final sería Río de Janeiro, en parte me sentía muy nerviosa, pero emocionada también, nunca había viajado más al sur de Puerto Vallarta, que es en donde Renée se casó con Phil, que si bien tiene playa no se considera tan exótico como Brasil, y digo exótico porque el estereotipo de los brasileños es que se la viven en fiesta y las mujeres son hermosas.

Sentí una ráfaga de envidia o celos, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar con Edward rodeado de todas esas bellas mujeres?, es verdad que sus hermanas son unas diosas a comparación mía, pero eso no es preocupante porque se trata de su familia, vaya Bella, tienes problemas graves y tu haciéndola de novia celosa.

Llegamos a un restaurante en la carretera para que yo comiera algo, aún nos faltaba una hora de camino pues mi camioneta no daba para más, hay que tenerle paciencia.

\- Creo que no haces bien tu trabajo Edward.- solté con una risita.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Bella?- me preguntó extrañado.

\- El de mantener un perfil bajo y pasar desapercibidos.- todos los presentes voltearon a vernos, las mujeres más a Edward que a mí (aquí va la Bella posesiva), pero es que ni siquiera disimulan.

\- Imaginas cosas.- me contestó riéndose.- ven vamos a tomar una mesa.-

\- Vaya, siempre pensé que no podías leerme la mente.- contesté.

Tomamos una lejos de la ventana, el día estaba nublado pero había probabilidades de que el cielo se despejara así que no tomaríamos ningún riesgo, no queríamos mostrarle al mundo lo que era Edward así como así.

Pedí una hamburguesa con bacon, papas fritas y un refresco de cola, Edward me observaba mientras aspiraba todo hasta dejar el plato limpio, la mesera se acercó para ver si algo más se nos ofrecía y no dude en pedir una malteada de fresa con una bola de helado encima y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, al terminar miré a Edward, no supe interpretar su cara, nunca la había visto en él, sus ojos me miraban fijamente pero había una oscuridad en ellos, dejando a lado que tenía hambre de sangre, era algo más pero en eso momento no supe qué era.

\- ¿Deseas algo más, Bella?- me dijo, seguía mirándome de esa manera extraña para mí.

\- Yo, emm… ya estoy satisfecha, gracias.- dije apenada, sé que lo decía porque comí como una posesa, la comida de Edward era excelente, deliciosa de verdad, pero todo mundo necesita una buena dosis de grasas buenas como las hamburguesas y papas fritas y digo buenas porque son un regalo de dios, aunque de todos modos te tapan las arterias.

\- Vamos entonces, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que el clima pueda despejarse, no nos arriesguemos. Además dudo que quieras que pise el acelerador de tu camioneta a fondo, aunque dudo que se pueda, tampoco queremos que nos deje varados en la carretera, no es que llevarte en la espalda me moleste pero dejar a ese vejestorio abandonado nos traería muchos problemas.

\- Deja de hablar mal sobre ella, que se te va a cumplir el que nos deje tirados, se puede ofender.- trate de decirlo lo más seria posible pero de todos modos la risa pudo más que yo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle a eso de las siete de la tarde, Edward me llevó directamente a un local donde vendían maletas, yo sólo lo miré.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió que sería extremadamente raro que no carguemos ni siquiera una maleta si vamos a viajar?- tenía razón, ya traía un poco de ropa pero todo cabía en mi mochila de la escuela, igual levantaría sospechas algo así.

\- Tienes razón, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Escoge una maleta para llevar contigo, en el avión y pasaremos a algunas tiendas a comprar algunas prendas de ropa y zapatos para llenarla.

No tenía caso que me pusiera a quejarme acerca del gasto que eso suponía, pero Edward tenía un punto y fue muy astuto porque a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, compramos algunas cosas, bueno, él gasto su dinero de nuevo. Conseguimos nuestros pases de abordar y fuimos a la sala a esperar, no podía más con la ansiedad, traté de despejar mi mente pensando en cosas positivas pero la verdad es que con la situación a la que nos enfrentábamos poco podía hacer para sentirme bien.

Edward no podría llamarse Edward si no hubiera gastado cientos y cientos de dólares por dos asientos en primera clase, el viaje fue muy cómodo gracias a eso, así que no voy a quejarme al respecto, dormí la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra parte discutía con Edward el qué íbamos a hacer si el avión tenía un accidente.

\- Vamos Edward, yo vengo en este avión, lo que significa que hay una alta probabilidad de que algún pollo volador se atraviese en las turbinas y todo el avión explote en un segundo.- dije con cara muy seria.

\- Yo necesitaría solo medio segundo para sacarte de aquí y aterrizar plácidamente en tierra firme.- si como no.

\- El que seas vampiro no te convierte en super man Edward, estamos a miles de metros sobre el suelo, no creo que podamos sobrevivir a eso.- toma esa, al parecer lo meditó un poco que hasta me hizo dudar, entonces me entró un poco de nervio. Y si es verdad que no es indestructible, que algo nos puede ocurrir, ay dios no, con la suerte que tengo.

\- Eres tonta.- fue lo único que dijo, sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita hasta quedar solo en los huesos, este hombre tiene un gran impacto sobre mí y solo con una sonrisa puede hacer que mi corazón se detenga o acelere al ritmo que a él se le antoja, lo peor es que él lo sabe, por que literalmente puede escuchar mis latidos todo el tiempo.

\- Vamos a entrar en una zona sin nubes, Bella, regreso en un momento.- ¿qué? ¿cómo sabe?, ahora resulta que también tiene la premonición de Alice.- Los pensamientos del piloto Bella, ellos tienen vista hacia el frente.- duh Bella, siempre quedando con cara de torpe.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no salió de ahí hasta que el sol comenzó a descender, tuve que decirle a las sobrecargos que se trataba del mal del turista, que habíamos comido falsa comida mexicana pero sólo a él le hizo efecto, gracias al cielo que no se trataba de un vuelo lleno, cuando regresó a mi lado volví a conciliar el sueño hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento, ya estábamos a 30 minutos de aterrizar, me sentía aliviada por pisar tierra de nuevo, pero a la vez inquieta porque no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos o qué íbamos a hacer en un lugar tan alejado, espero que James no pueda encontrarnos aquí.


	7. Chapter 7: Isla Esme

**Los personajes y la trama de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y recreé circunstancias que me gustaría fueran verdad. La copia o distribución sin permiso de la historia será considerado plagio.**

Llegamos a Rio de Janeiro de noche, la condición perfecta para que Edward pudiera caminar por la calle en un país como este sin ser descubierto, tan soleado y caliente además, me había adaptado tanto a Forks que estar aquí me costaba un poco de trabajo y eso que el sol se había escondido hace ya un buen rato, mis pulmones tratan de aspirar todo el aire que se puede pero es un gran esfuerzo, todo se siente caliente, por dios, traté de calmarme, tal vez la sofocación se debía a que no había tomado agua así que le pedí a Edward que buscará algún lugar donde de paso pudiéramos comer.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?- me preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, gracias, creo que después de todo si era la falta de líquidos, ya me estoy aclimatando al lugar.- tal vez exageré un poco al principio, este lugar no era tan diferente a Puerto Vallarta.

-Bien, termina tu cena anda, que aún nos queda un tramo por recorrer.-

-¿Cómo que otro tramo?, creí que veníamos a Brasil, no que solo era una parada del camino.- qué tan lejos podíamos ir, un par de horas más en avión y el mundo se acababa, tampoco podíamos estar escapando de esa manera.

-Tranquila, solo quedan unos 45 minutos y será mejor que nos apresuremos, necesito comprobar que todo esté en orden una vez llegando ahí.-

En cuanto terminé mi cena nos dirigimos a un súper mercado, Edward compró lo que parecían ser provisiones para unos dos días, cuando le pregunté sobre el tema solo contestaba un, por si se necesita, ya a estas alturas no entendía nada, pero decidí dejar que se encargara del asunto sólo por hoy, quería tener la mente lo más ocupada posible en cosas positivas, el tan solo recordar a James y la amenaza que representa para nosotros me pone los pelos de punta, pero con Edward a mi lado me siento segura.

De hecho en lo que más pienso en estos momentos es en todas estas mujeres exuberantes frente a Edward, la mayoría se contiene pero hay otras que lo miran con descaro, como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne que quieren devorar, ni siquiera yo me daba el lujo de mirarlo de esa manera y eso me hace poner un poco furiosa.

-¿Todo listo amor?, vamos que se nos hace tarde.- Mi voz sonó tal vez tres veces más fuerte que lo usual y Edward disimuló perfectamente.

Tomó mi mano con la suya y después de besar mi frente me tomó del rostro y me atrajo hacía él, me besó en los labios, primero fue un simple roce, pero después se transformó en algo más, sentí su lengua rozar la mía y ahí fue cuando morí.

-Vamos, Bella, creí que querías demostrarles que yo era tuyo.- me susurró al oído.

Por dios, como quería que me recuperará si seguía provocándome de esa manera. – Sigo creyendo que puedes leerme el pensamiento pero no lo quieres admitir, anda vámonos ya.- dije riendo, salimos de ahí dejando a esas pesadas con la boca abierta.

Anduvimos por un malecón que rodeaba una gran porción de la playa de Rio y después Edward me condujo por un camino que llevaba a un muelle, estaban embarcados unos cuantos botes pequeños, pero el que más resaltaba de entre todos ellos era un barco gigante, o al menos lo es para mí, debí de haberlo adivinado pero mi mente no se iluminó hasta que estuvimos parados frete a ese titanic en miniatura.

-Edward, esto se ve más grande que mi casa, sabías, existe un concepto que se llama ahorrar, consiste en no ir despilfarrando los recurso que uno tiene en cosas que no son necesarias.- le dije en todo de maestra de primaria, a ver si así lograba captar un poco de la información que le estaba transmitiendo, que para gente como yo, que soy pobre, es de vital importancia para no quedar en la ruina y morir de hambre.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. – ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo es rentado, Bella, aunque tenemos algunos más pequeños, si conocemos el concepto de ahorrar aunque no lo pongamos en práctica, vamos sube ya.-

Me ayudó a subir los escalones que para mí significaban que estaba a un paso de morir ahogada si se me ocurría lucirme con una caída o algo parecido, que era lo que se esperaba de mí y mis estúpidos pies torpes. Subimos al barco y era una de las cosas más lujosas que había tocado en la vida, a parte de los carros y la casa de la familia de Edward, todo era tan bonito y reluciente, parecía como recién salido de una fábrica, me dio un recorrido para que conociera todo desde la cubierta, hasta por dentro, tenía todo lo de una casa normal, una cocina, un bar, sala de estar con pantalla plana y dos camarotes, que bien parecían habitaciones de un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Puedes descansar aquí un poco si quieres, te avisaré cuando estemos por llegar, no tardaremos.- me dijo, pero y el dónde iba a estar.

-¿No te vas a quedar conmigo? o qué pasa.- le dije preocupada.

\- ¿Pues quién crees tú que va a navegar el barco?- me quedé pensando un momento, pero después me di cuenta que siempre lo subestimaba con respecto a sus habilidades, cualquier tarea que se le pusiera en frente él era capaz de realizarla.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?, la verdad es que no me esperaba que también supieras hacer eso, me gustaría verte en lugar de quedarme aquí debajo.-

-Perfecto, hay que darnos prisa entonces.-

Edward encendió la maquinaría y tomó el timón del barco como si se tratara de jugar con un simple video juego, o como si llevara toda la vida haciendo lo mismo, supongo que para un humano tener este grado de conocimientos le llevaría muchos años, o tal vez él también tenga experiencia haciéndolo y es por eso que lo maneja tan bien

Sólo me senté a observarlo y a ver las olas romperse contra el barco, el tiempo pasó rápido porque en un parpadeo Edward me dijo que volteara hacia el frente, se veían luces no muy a lo lejos, pero si estábamos en medio del mar, de la nada, ¡Oh por dios!, una isla, se trataba de una isla, esto había rebasado todas mis expectativas acerca de lo que los Cullen podían hacer para cumplir sus caprichitos, tal vez esta fue la idea de Alice, alegando que no tenía ningún lugar para ir a vacacionar y claro, una isla significaría que podrían salir a la luz del sol sin preocuparse por alguien que los vea o por brillar, significa que yo podría ver a Edward hacerlo, incluso a diario, algo que en Forks no se podía por obvias razones.

-Bienvenida a la isla Esme, un regalo de Carlisle.- Volteo a verme como con cara de disculpa, ya sabía lo que yo pensaba sobre el despilfarro de recursos, pero como se trataba de Carlisle esta vez solo deje que mi cara de asombro contestara por mí.-


End file.
